Moments of Bliss
by CobraMar
Summary: Short romantic oneshots of Grace and Sam's lives together
1. Chapter 1

Grace

It was moments like these that reminded me exactly how fragile Sam was.

In the several seconds that my clumsy fingers had dropped the keys to my front door and I had bent down to retrieve them, Sam began to shake and whimper next to me, his frigid, stiff fingers increasing their grip on my hand. By the time I shoved the door open and we stumbled into the warmth, Sam's eyes were glassy and unfocused, and yet again the fastest, most reliable option was to get him in a hot bath. Seeing his tortured expression, however, I knew I couldn't do that to him again, so I raced to the downstairs bathroom, dragging Sam by the fingers, and turned the shower faucet to scalding hot.

"Grace," Sam whimpered, as I attempted to yank off his voluminous winter coat and the several layers he sported underneath at the same time. I shoved him into the shower as soon as I had stripped him of everything but his boxers, soaking my jeans and sweater in the process, and yanked the shower curtain around him.

"Sam, fight it. You cant leave me," I whispered, and as the hot water flowed, I could sense the grime, cold, and anxiety flowing down the drain as well.

I sat on the closed toilet and ran a trembling hand through my hair.

"Grace?" Sam said, and I looked up to find his sad, yellow eyes peering at me from behind the shower curtain.

"Come here," he added, and it took me a moment to realize that by "here" Sam meant the shower.

After a second of hesitation, I pulled my sweater up and over my head and kicked my jeans to the floor, leaving me in my bra, thin camisole, and panties. I eased back the shower curtain and stepped into the encompassing heat, while Sam's piercing eyes raked up and down my nearly exposed body. I took one step forward, the water splashing across my chest and torso, and Sam slid his now warm and inviting hands up my neck, gently tilted back my head, and kissed my under the stream of water.

"The only thing that keeps me from losing my control is you, Grace," he said, "the only thing," he repeated.

I kept my eyes locked with his as I ran my fingers through his dark, dripping hair while his fingers found their way to the hem of my clinging camisole, dragging it up over my chest and tossing it out of the shower. It fell with a slick thump on the tiled bathroom floor, and I was suddenly hyperaware that this was the first time Sam and I had been so close since the first night we made love.

"Tell me to stop Grace, because I don't know if I'll be able to if we go any further," he murmured as his long fingers raked through my now soaking hair.

"Don't stop," I countered, and with longing in his eyes Sam slid his fingers through my long strands and down my shoulder blades where they found the flimsy hooks of my light pink bra. I inwardly wished that I had been wearing the black, lacy one that I had picked up with Rachel last summer, but his hands on my skin were enough to leave my mind immune to any outside thoughts.

"Angel, stop me," he repeated, but my bra had already landed on the shower floor and I stared into his troubled eyes for a moment before taking one more step forward and wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into the crook of his neck. The sensation of skin on skin and the musky, pine scent radiating off of his chest made my stomach twist with desire and if the water had not begun to run cold, I knew we wouldn't have made it to the bedroom.

He reached behind him and turned off the faucet, then reached behind my head with both hands, gathering my hair in his fists, and squeezed out the excess water before he stepped out of the shower and guided me down the hall.

We collapsed onto the bed and Sam gently pushed me into the pillows and leaned down to kiss me long and sweet while my body continued to heat up and beg for more. The ends of his dark hair leaked fat raindrops onto my chest and I could feel the slippery skin of his hard stomach graze my abdomen, sending shivers up my spine.

"Tell me you're sure," he demanded, and we stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed his lips lightly "I love you, Sam," I replied, although I knew it wasn't an exact answer to his question. It seemed to be adequate though, because after a several more minutes of his lips on my neck, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my matching pink panties and dragged them down my thighs and over my ankles.

"Grace," he moaned, as I began to tug on his boxers, but any hesitation in his voice was rivaled with equal parts desire and need. Our bodies met in a blissfully heated second and when he lowered his head to my shoulder, kissing my heated skin, and our ragged breathing began to slow, I heard him whisper, barely audible, "Don't let me change back, Grace. I need to be with you." He rolled onto his back, and I rested my face against his still damp chest and inhaled his delicious scent.

His strong and gentle arms pulled me closer to his body and I felt the pull of sleep dragging me away from the moment and filling my heart with worry that he wouldn't be there when I woke up. Sam sensed my tension and turned slightly to face me, "Don't ever be afraid that I won't be here," he said, "wherever you are angel, that's where I'll be too."


	2. Chapter 2

SAM

I loved that Grace and I didn't always have to talk when we were together. She understood that silence could be as meaningful, if not more, than words.

I also loved that even the simplest, most mundane things she did could get my blood boiling and my fingers trembling.

Grace lugged an overstuffed laundry basket into her room where I was lounging on her bed and dropped the container with a thud on her comforter.

"I would have carried it," I said, "you should have asked me," I continued, but she bent down, her hair tickling my face, and silenced me with a soft kiss on the lips that promised more to come.

"I know you would have," she replied, and she knelt onto the bed and crawled towards me, knocking over the laundry basket on her way, and dragged her thin fingers up my chest from the waistband of my faded jeans all the way to the collar of my loose zip-up sweatshirt. She looked me dead in the eyes as she lowered my zipper several inches, revealing a portion of my chest, and slipped her tiny, warm hands beneath the fabric of my hoodie.

I could feel my insides shaking, like my muscles and joints were shifting and preparing to transform into a wolf, but this was much more pleasurable and almost unbearably tempting.

The spilled clothing enveloped my bare feet and ankles in warmth and Grace's soft kisses on my neck and chest encompassed my brain in indecent thoughts of tangled, naked limbs and rustling bed sheets.

"You know I want this, Grace," I attempted to reason with her, "but I can't let you lose your priorities, you have to be up for school in what – six hours?" My last couple words came out in a moan as Grace straddled my denim-clad hips and eased my zipper down further, revealing my entire chest, and planted her palms flat on my abdomen.

"You want me to stop?" she teased, and I managed to whimper "you have to sleep, angel," before her lips grazed a sensitive spot right bellow my belly button and my eyes rolled back into my head.

Our eyes met as she crawled further up my chest and kissed my bottom lip, silently asking me to part my lips. I was suddenly aware that I would not be able to stop if this went any further so I grabbed her right hand off my chest and brought her fingers to my lips, kissing them slowly, one by one,

"Go get your literature homework," I proposed, "and I'll help you before we go to sleep." She gazed into my eyes for several seconds while I watched the beautiful pink flush disappear from her cheeks and felt my heartbeat slow beneath her fingers. She kissed me once more, light as a feather, and disentangled herself from my limbs and disappeared out the door as my eyes followed her silhouette until the darkness overcame my vision.

Before she returned, I ran my shaky fingers through my messy curls and tried to fill my head with thoughts of frigid winter nights instead of Grace's roaming fingers and warm, inviting lips. I inwardly wished that she hadn't accepted my offer and we were still exploring each other's bodies underneath the subtle warmth of the freshly-dried laundry. To my slight disappointment, she returned a moment later with a battered paperback of famous poetry and a few handouts and sheets of notebook paper.

"Come here," I murmured as she flicked off the lights and clicked on her bedside lamp instead. The dim lighting sent my nerves buzzing and I reached for her hand, helping her back onto the bed where she sat cross-legged in front of me and leaned back into my bare chest. I loped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder as she organized her schoolwork across the bed.

She began to explain the assignment but was momentarily distracted as I gently gathered her hair where it tumbled past her shoulders and moved it to her back, leaving easy access to her face and neck.

"Go on," I mumbled as my nose grazed the hollow beneath her ear, but the piece of paper fluttered out of her loose grip and she tilted her head back, laying it on my shoulder. Her lashes fluttered open, revealing her sparkling eyes and she licked her pink lips and turned her head until our lips were mere inches apart. Her hands found their way to mine, where they were grasping her around the waist, and our fingers and lips intertwined in a slow and lengthy kiss.

"We should stop," I mumbled against her lips, but she replied by turning in my arms so she was kneeling in between my legs and cupped my face in her hands, searing hot on my neck. After several achingly good moments of kissing, I broke away from her and smoothed my palm over her hair as her fingers clung loosely to the collar of my sweatshirt "please Grace, don't tempt me," I whispered only a couple inches away from her lips, "don't let me be a distraction."

She lowered her face onto my shoulder and I could feel her nod against the soft fabric of my hoodie, "then don't be distracting," she countered and she pushed herself to her feet, paced the length of her room a couple times, and pointed a finger at my chest "go brush your teeth, watch T.V., eat something, I don't care, but obviously I cant be in the same room as you without ending up on top of you," she continued and I obediently shoved off the bed. Before slipping out of the door I grabbed her fingers and planted a quick, soft kiss on her lips "call me when you're finished," I whispered and headed towards the door en route to the laundry room to collect my hanging clothing before her parents discovered it the next day.

The last thing I saw before I slipped out was a couple of vibrantly colored, lacy panties littering her bed on top of the pile of laundry and I hurried off towards the laundry room before I pinned her to the bed and showed her exactly what was on top of my list of priorities.


	3. Chapter 3

GRACE

I never thought I would become the kind of girl who hid boys in her closet.

I never thought I would become the kind of girl to sneak a boy into her bed and get tangled up in a mess of limbs, whispers, and giggles while her parents slept unaware down the hall.

I never thought I would become the kind of girl who fell in love. Ridiculous, exhilarating, childish love.

Just a mere hour earlier, my parents had retreated to their bedroom and Sam and I were both fully clothed sitting cross-legged on the floor in my room. He was immersed in a heavy, dusty novel and I was drowsily completing a page of repetitive, time-consuming calculus problems. Surrounding us, was an array of bowls, spoons, chocolate syrup, maraschino cherries and other various remnants of our homemade ice cream sundaes.

"Grace," Sam spoke, interrupting our separate activities, "are you tired?"

I shifted to sneak a glance at my alarm clock that was perched on my bedside table; 12:40 glowed in a muted, neon green color. "No," I replied, rather surprised that I had not yet been overcome with drowsiness despite the fact that it was nearing one in the morning.

Sam flopped his book on the floor, pages down, and motioned with his pointer finger for me to come closer.

"Sam," I attempted to murmur seductively, "are you suggesting that we…" I mockingly whispered as I crawled a couple feet closer to his smiling face.

That was an hour ago.

Now, I was lying on my back in my black sports bra and pink hipster panties squirming and trying desperately to cover my frantic giggles from waking my parents while a glowing, boxer-clad Sam straddled my hips and threatened me with an upturned bottle of chocolate syrup.

The floor was now not only littered with utensils and ice cream toppings, but also with the majority of our clothing. Just moments ago I had been euphoric as Sam pinned me to the bed and yanked off my socks with his teeth while I laughed hysterically and gripped the bed sheets in my fists.

"God, you're such an animal, Sam," I had let slip as he growled through his teeth while my socks lay torn on the floor.

Sam had taken it into his own hands to punish me for my inconsiderate words.

"How am I supposed to kiss you Grace when your mouth is bitter from all the name-calling you do?" He mused as he snapped open the cap to the squeezable bottle of chocolate syrup. "I'm going to have to sweeten you up, angel" he continued to torment me as a long, thick string of chocolate syrup began to dangle out of the nozzle and get dangerously close to my face.

"Sam," I managed to gasp through my giggles, "Sam, stop!" I pleaded, but his yellow eyes gleamed with mischief. I managed to take a swat at the bottle just as the strand was about to drop on my face, and instead of landing on a grinning Sam like I had hoped, the gooey, colossal drop landed on my chest where it began to drip into my humble cleavage.

Suddenly all of my giggling ceased. "Sam. Roth." I attempted to whisper sternly while still trying to keep a straight face and keep the contagious giggles from returning, "if you don't clean up this mess you are dead," I continued after catching a glance of my messy room and now equally messy body.

Without breaking eye contact or muttering a word, Sam lowered his lips to my chest and snaked out his slippery, pink, warm tongue to the chocolate mess that had painted my chest a deep chestnut brown.

I gasped and tried to struggle free from his stern grip, but my attempts were futile. "What are you doing!" I managed to whisper with equal parts shock, delight, and authority in my voice.

Sam shrugged his shoulders mischievously and leaned in close until his lips were at my right ear. I could feel the chocolate staining the outer shell of my ear and he brushed his lips across it. "I'm just cleaning up my mess like you asked, angel," he whispered as he smoothed a fly-away hair from my forehead. Shivers rocked my body from my little toe to the ends of my hair and instead of calming my desire, Sam aroused it further by once again bringing his lips to my chest and planting a kiss in between my clothed breasts.

Sam brought his chocolate stained lips to mine and gave me a wet, sugary, open-mouthed peck before leaning away about an inch and whispering into my lips "now maybe your words will be sweeter next time you open your mouth."

The normal, sane Grace would have argued endlessly about freedom of speech, respect, and all other related topics, but the image of Sam's sugary lips and the feel of his hard, muscular abdomen pushing into my stomach effectively shut me up.

I could feel the sticky syrup transferring from my chest to his as he leaned in for another kiss. Bliss.

I would always learn my lesson as long as it was taught by Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi! I'm so excited that I'm actually getting reviews, I honestly didn't think I'd get a single one when I started this story. Sorry for the EXTREMELY spontaneous/random posting and also this chapter is a lot tamer than the others – sorry for the horndogs out there. XO Misha

GRACE

I had been hearing excessive howling from the woods behind my house for three days now. I knew Sam heard it too, but his refusal to acknowledge it left me confused and anxious.

"Grace why can't you just let it go? We finally have an ounce of peace in our lives could you please not disrupt it!" Sam asserted as he dropped me off at school Monday morning.

"I just want to drive you to school. And kiss you. And sleep next to you at night and smell your damp hair. I just want to hold your hand, Grace. Is that not enough for you?" Sam continued as I patiently listened, as if being scolded by a parent.

Instead of making me angry, however, Sam's declaration had left an utterly sad taste in my mouth. Had our lives become so complicated and consumed with the wolves that he was desperately grasping on to any mundane moment, regardless of its normalcy?

I walked to the main entrance with my face against the wind; against the world.

SAM

It took me all but two and half seconds to realize how stupid I was. Was I seriously _fighting _with Grace about fighting with Grace?

I closed my heavy lids, blew out a gust of frustration, and dropped my forehead on the steering wheel. Another two seconds, and I was out of the car, chilled fingers deep in my pockets, and walking briskly towards Grace.

GRACE

I was giddy. I could not believe that it was 9:48 am on a Monday morning and I was, amongst other things, making chocolate chip cookies in my kitchen with Sam.

Just over thirty minutes ago I was standing in front of my locker with a pout on my lips when I felt a chilly pair of hands slip into my front pockets and warm lips on my neck.

"I'm sorry, angel. More than sorry," he had whispered and we had proceeded to walk out of there hand-in-hand after a hasty stomach bug excuse and forged doctor note had been left at the office.

Jump ahead about forty-five minutes and I was sitting on the kitchen counter with a giant bowl of flour, eggs, and butter in my lap and a whisk in my right hand. Sam, on the other hand, was leaning against the oven practically undressing me with his sad, beautiful yellow eyes yet adamantly refusing to come any closer.

"Sam, they're at work," I assured "come here" I waggled my pointer finger at him, and after several minutes of coaxing and even, embarrassingly unbuttoning the top button of my shirt, Sam was finally convinced that my parents were not going to spontaneously come home and pull out a shotgun upon finding us home together alone.

Sam walked towards me, eyes locked on mine, until he stood in between my legs; the mixing bowl wedged between us like a pregnant belly. He placed his palms against the counter top behind me and leaned in until our cheeks were touching.

"How do you do this to me, huh?" Sam whispered against my ear lobe, sending shivers up my arms and down my spine. "You show one inch of skin and all of my self-control and rationality goes out the window," he continued. He proceeded to kiss my ear lobe and neck, making me shiver with pleasure, while I reached into the bag of Hershey kisses, unwrapped one, and slipped it into my mouth.

"Want a kiss?" I tried to murmur as seductively as possible with food in my mouth and leaned in towards Sam as my palms rested on his chest. I felt stupid. I felt like a tease. But when Sam deepened the kiss and licked the melting chocolate from my lips, I knew my embarrassing coy behavior was well worth the outcome. I licked chocolate and Sam off of my lips and giggled at the levity of the situation.

I understood how Sam had felt earlier this morning in the car. Everything has its time. We had spent the majority of our first year together worrying about the possibility of a future together, and now that it was here I was taking it for granted.

I grabbed Sam tight around his middle and buried my nose in his boy-scented flannel. Sam immediately sensed the change in my behavior and wrapped his strong, slender arms around my shoulders.

"Forget about the wolves, Grace," he said "even if the world was ending around us, you'd still be mine and I'd still be yours. Nothing is going to change." I smiled into his shirt and squeezed him tighter because I knew he was right.

What we had was bigger than the wolves. It was bigger than the world.


	5. update!

Hi lovely readers.

I started this fanfic a couple of years ago in high school and had every intention to finish it but got completely off track. I'm hoping to start adding chapters again and just wanted to thank you all for each review that has been submitted. It is so rewarding to read nice comments and reviews about my story even though it is so short and incomplete.

cobramar[dot]tumblr[dot]com

^here is my tumblr if you want to chat, or just look at some cool images.

Misha


End file.
